Strange Magic
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek/ Winx crossover. Fiona and the princesses have Winx but Rapunzel rears her head to cause trouble but with their human friends Carley and Leah, will they be able to stop her?
1. It Feels like Magic

Strange Magic 

A/N- I decided to write a fic where Fiona and the other princesses have Winx but Rapunzel has learned dark magic at Cloud Tower and wants to take the kingdom but Leah and I have to help Fiona and the others stop her.

Fiona was keeping something from Shrek. She was a faerie along with the princesses except for Rapunzel. They had Winx inside them that allowed them to become faeries at any time once they believed in themselves.

It had happened when hunters had ruined their tea party in Far, Far Away…

That fateful day… 

_Fiona and the other princesses were at Far, Far Away a few weeks after Artie became king. They were having a tea party. Artie was with Shrek doing guy stuff. "At least now the kingdom's safe from creeps like Charming." Snow said. "Yes you're right Snow. Charming has been crushed by the tower and Rapunzel has went into hiding. What could go wrong?" Fiona replied until the Black Knight burst in and lunged at Fiona. "What do you think you're doing!" she yelled as anger bubbled inside her but she changed as magic surrounded her. _

_When it vanished, Snow and the others were amazed. Fiona had become a faerie. "How did you do that?" Doris asked curiously. "I believed that I could kick his butt and it just happened." Fiona answered. She was wearing a sparkly short black top with a short sparkly black mini skirt, long black gloves on her arms and shoes as well as wings. _

_Snow and the others were surrounded by magic as they believed in helping their friend and transformed into faeries too. Snow had a long dark red dress, short red gloves, boots and wings, Doris had a ripped up purple top and a punk rock style mini skirt along with biker boots and wings. Sleeping Beauty was wearing a sparkly indigo top and mini sjirt along with sneakers and wings. Their bodies and hair had changed as well in these forms._

_They then used their Winx to scare off the Black Knight… To this very day, they promised to keep the kingdom safe from harm no matter what. _

_Back to present day…_

Right now Fiona, Snow, Doris and Aurora were in their Winx forms patrolling the kingdom to make sure Charming or any of his friends weren't causing trouble. When they got back to the castle, they saw two girls. One had short black and red hair, was slender bodied, wore punk rock clothes and jeans with black boots. She wore red and black glasses and carried a symbol cane.

The other one had long chestnut hair, dark brown eyes, had brown skin and was wearing a Naruto head band. "Carley! Leah! It's so good to see you!" Fiona said as they hugged. "It's awesome to see you guys too. We've been hanging out in Duloc for a while." Leah answered. Fiona noticed Carley staring at her and the other princesses in Winx form. "You guys… have Winx! Cool!" Carley told her softly.

Leah knew her friend had some self esteem issues and confidence issues she was working on and Fiona and the others understood that. "What's Winx? Please! You've got to tell us what it is!" Doris told her. "It's magical powers that lie within yourself and when you believe in yourself, it transforms you into kick butt faeries able to take care of bad guys like Baltor." Carley explained quietly. Fiona saw Leah smile at her creative friend.

But Rapunzel wasn't finished with Fiona, the other princesses or their human friends. She'd gotten powers from training in Cloud Tower and was ready to take them all on. Fiona and the other princesses then transformed back into their normal selves. "We're just really glad you two are back. We missed you." she said to Leah as Carley was exploring the kingdom. But then she saw somebody appear dressed in a long black dress. It was Rapunzel. "What do you want?" she asked afraid. Rapunzel cackled at that as she cast a spell that knocked out the twebty year old.

"This is perfect bait for Fiona and her loser friends!" she thought as she stood on the Farbuck's roof holding her trophy. Fiona then saw Leah look up at the sky. Dark clouds had covered the peaceful blue skies that had been there moments ago. "Something isn't right." Fiona said as she heard cackling. "The Bald Traitor has your friend!" Snow yelled as she saw Rapunzel hovering over the Farbuck's roof. "Guys don't worry about me! It's a trap!" Carley yelled as Rapunzel hit her in the chest with magic. Leah felt anger bubble in her heart. "She won't get away with this!" she shouted. "We know. We're going to get her back!" Doris said as the princesses transformed into their Winx forms and flew to where Rapunzel was...


	2. Earning their Faerie Wings

Strange Magic 

Ch 2

Fiona was apprehensive about this. She and the others had Winx but didn't know what their powers were because they hadn't trained yet. "Rapunzel let our friend go! She has nothing to do with this! Anger Thunder!" Snow yelled as she she felt anger flow through her and shot out of her hands as lightning. Fiona was amazed by that as well as the others.

"_Snow's Winx must be to do with emotions so when she's angry, it becomes powerful attacks. Cool!_ " Carley thought as she saw Rapunzel let go of her as the human teen held onto the huge Farbuck's cup for dear life. Leah watched as Rapunzel stamped her boot on Carley's hand trying to make her fall. "No!" Leah yelled as anger bubbled within her and magical energy surrounded her, transforming into her Ogreix form. She had violet skin, pointy ears, dark dragon wings. Her body was now slender and her hair was longer than before. She then saw Carley fall and caught her by flying into the air on her dragon wings.

"Thanks Leah. You saved me from being road kill!" she told her as they hugged. "You're welcome but what kind of Winx is this?" Leah replied to her. "It's not Winx, it's Ogreix from Aria, remember?" Carley answered her. "Yeah I do. Cool! That means I can help Fiona and the others kick butt!" Leah told her as she saw Rapunzel vanish and Fiona and the others land beside them.

"Wow Leah! Your Winx form rocks!" Aurora told her smiling. "Thanks but it's Ogreix, not Winx. My magic came from Carley's kingdom Aria. I transformed when I needed to rescue my best friend." Leah answered. Fiona noticed Carley was very quiet as they walked back to the castle. Normally the girl was quiet but talked sometimes. But today was different. "It must be because we all have magic and she feels left out." Fiona thought as Carley watched them use their powers. Leah knew her friend was feeling left out as she saw her look up at the sky.

"It's okay. I know you wanna have magic like us. Maybe it's there but waiting for you to help it come out." she said to Carley. "Yeah I guess." she told her sadly. Fiona's Winx was to do with confidence and got stronger when she believed in herself, Doris's was to do with Friendship and was powerful when she made new friends or when they were all together. Aurora's was to do with thoughts and sleep. Snow's was to do with emotions. Leah was a little worried. What was her Ogreix to do with? "It's to do with courage and loyalty. You transformed when you wanted to save Carley." Snow told her. "Yeah you're right! Only I wish Carley could join us and feel what it's like to have magic." Leah replied softly.

Snow understood as she and the others transformed back into themselves. Leah did the same. "Well we transformed because we believed in ourselves for our Winx to emerge. Maybe it's the same with her but we'll never know since she doesn't believe in herself." Snow told them coldly. Leah knew Carley had heard that and saw her run off. "Way to go Snow! Now you've upset her!" she retorted as she went after her friend. Rapunzel had made her lair in the trunk of a rotted oak tree. She'd seen what had just happened. "So the half blind one can't have magic because she can't believe in herself, eh? Perfect! I can use this to my upper hand." she cackled. Carley was sitting near the fountain by the castle. She was feeling down. Leah then caught up to her. "Hey I'm sorry about Snow." she said gently. "It's okay. I know you probably want to go back to the others so you can have fun with your magic." she answered sadly looking at the ground.

"So you don't have magic. That's okay. You have your own magic called imagination. It's like a part of you that lets you be free than other kids." Leah told her. Carley smiled at that. "Yes but the only way we can all be friends is if I have magic and there's no way I can make it happen." Carley replied to her. But then Rapunzel showed up. She captured Leah in a magical sphere. "Leah! Let her go!" she yelled. Rapunzel smiled at that. "Why do you want to rescue her for? She and your other friends made you feel bad but I can help you find your inner magic." she replied. "No way Rapunzel! I believe that I can help save Leah with or without magic!" she yelled. Suddenly magic surrounded her and she transformed. Leah was amazed by that. Her friend had Winx but it was special. She was wearing a black samurai style dress with butterfly like faerie wings, dark purple gloves and a sparkly dark green top. "Yes! I knew I could do it! Nightmare Tornado!" she said as she spun around and her magic created a tornado out of bats and bad dreams. Rapunzel screamed as she freed Leah and disappeared. Leah watched as her friend landed on the ground.

"Alright! I knew you could do it! What Winx do you have?" Leah told her as they walked back to the castle. "I think mine is to do with imagination." Carley replied as Fiona ran up to her. "Cool! You got your Winx!" she told her hugging her. The other princesses smiled at her. But in the shadows an old foe was watching them together. "So their friends are faeries too. Well we'll see how they fare against me and my Darkix!" he thought as he pulled his cloak over him...


	3. Together We're Stronger

Strange Magic 

Ch 3

Fiona was amazed by their friend's new powers. But Ogreix was way different than Winx. "It came from my kingdom Aria. It's the magic all ogres have in Aria." Carley told her and the others as they walked through the streets of Far, Far Away.

As they were shopping, they saw a shy teenager peeking out from behind a wall. She'd seen what Fiona and the others had done to Rapunzel. She was very shy like Carley with long red hair, aqua blue eyes, wore a purple dress and was slender bodied.

"Hello? Who's hiding back there?" Leah asked. The girl came out from her hiding place. "It's okay guys. She's harmless. Hi I'm Leah. These are my friends Fiona, Snow, Doris, Aurora and Carley. What's your name?" Leah told them. "I-I'm Rose." The girl answered. Carley could tell Rose was like her, very shy and found it hard to make friends.

"_Maybe she could be our friend and then we can help her come out of her shell." _Carley thought but Fiona noticed Rose was staring at her cane and began to back away. Leah saw sadness in her friend's eyes. "Rose it's okay to feel nervous but you shouldn't be afraid. Carley's nice. She just has sight problems and a curve in her spine." Fiona told her. Rose nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just I've never seen anybody like your friend before and my Dad would consider her a freak but I don't." Rose replied softly.

They had no clue the girl was Charming's daughter but she had magic but couldn't use it yet because she didn't believe in herself. Charming scowled as he saw Rose with Fiona and her friends. But then he got an idea. " _I may have found an use for Rose after all. She can get close and then lure them to me!" _he thought as he vanished into thin air… Rose was worried about what her father would say when he found out about her new friends.

"You okay? You look worried." Doris said to Rose. "It's just my father. He wouldn't approve of you guys especially Fiona. He has a grudge against her and her family. But I'm not like him. He's into using his Darkix to hurt people while I just want to make friends. You understand, right?" Rose told them. "It's okay guys. We can trust her. I feel good vibes coming off her through my Winx." Snow told them. Fiona smiled at that.

Later when she got home, she found her father waiting for her. He was wearing a dark leotard with chains and a long black trench coat. "Hi Dad. What's up?" Rose said nervously. "I know about your new friends sweetie." Charming told her as his body glowed with dark magic. "Please don't hurt me!" Rose scaremed nervously. "Don't worry I'm not mad. I want you to bring them here." he replied. "But why Dad? Can't you take care of them yourself without dragging me into it?" Rose told him. "I need you to help because they only trust you so you must lead them here, understand?" he explained. "Yes I understand." she said as she went into her room. She wanted to be a musician and she had talent but Charming was more wanting her to be like him and use her powers to cause harm. She sighed as she played on her acoustic guitar. "He never understands that I'm no him and my magic won't emerge until I'm strong enough to let it out." she thought.

Snowgre was excited as he went to find Fiona and the others the next day on his Artic Speeder but only found Carley and Leah with Rose. "What's up? Where's Fiona and the others?" he asked them. "My father has them and it's my fault. If I didn't do it, he'd hex me again and I hate that. I can take you to them but you're gonna have to fight him to free them." she explained. "Don't worry. I can handle it. You guys coming?" he replied to Carley and Leah. "Yes we've gotta help our friends." Leah answered him. "Rose I know your father is a sick, pathetic bully but will you help us?" Carley said to Rose. She nodded as she followed them onto the Speeder and put a helmet on.

Fiona and the other princesses were trapped in a dark bubble by Charming. "What do you want?" Fiona asked angrily. "You being destroyed. You see Rapunzel and I were still angry about last time so we met three witches who said they could help us become more powerful than you and your friends so we trained at Cloud Tower and earned our Darkix. Nothing you try will work." Charming explained. Rose was nervous as she heard that walking into the room. Fiona could tell the girl was forced into helping her father. "Rose you've gotta try and help us!" Snow told her weakly. The darkness was making them very weak and they were nearly passed out. Carley and Leah smiled as magic surrounded them and they transformed into their Ogreix and Winx forms. "Go Ogreix!" Snowgre yelled as magical energy surrounded him and he transformed into his Ogreix Knight form. He was in a dark blue uit of armour. "There's only one way to get them out by combining our power!" he told Carley and Leah.

"Yes let's try it!" both girls yelled as they along with Snowgre merged their magic into one solid attack that destroyed the dark bubble. "Yes we're free! Thanks guys! We can take it from here." Fiona told them as she and the other princesses transformed into their Winx forms. Rose saw her father attack and was angry but was surprised when a blast of magic hit her father and sent him off his feet. "I don't like the way you're treating my friends Dad!" she yelled as magical energy surrounded her and she transformed into her Winx form.

She had an orange sparkly top with an orange mini sjirt and beauitful wings. Charming looked shocked at that as he stopped fighting. "We'll meet again and next time I won't be beaten that easily!" he told them vanishing without a trace. "Yes you did it! Your Winx emerged." Leah told Rose excitedly. "Thanks guys but I'm not sure how it happened." Rose replied softly.

"I think I know why. You so wanted to help your friends, your fear was frozen and your natural Winx emerged allowing you to scare your Dad like that." Carley explained as they turned back to their normal selves. Charming scowled angrily as he watched his daughter with Fiona and her friends. He growled in anger at that...

Fiona was confused. How was Snowgre able to transform into a knight with powerful Ogreix? "I earned my Ogreix a while ago while saving somebody, my girl friend Snow flake. For guys like me, you have to earn it by showing your heart is pure. Shrek and Artie are trying to earn theirs so they can become Ogreix Knights as well. No sense you guys having all the fun now, is there?" he answered. Leah laughed at that. "You're right man. We can all team up and keep the kingdom safe from... a certain somebody." she replied. Fiona and the others agreed.

Charming watched as Artie was trying to earn his Ogreix and join his friends. "We'll see about that. You won't be able to get it once I'm through with you!" he thought as Rapunzel went to stop the young King...


	4. Helping a Friend in Agony

Strange Magic 

Ch 4

Artie was nervous as he walked in the forest. Snowgre had told him about Ogreix and in order to earn his, he'd have to show how much he cared for his friends. He may be human but some humans have it inside them lying dormant, waiting to be unlocked.

"_Snowgre looked so cool when he got his. What if I can't earn mine? No I know I can do it." _He thought as he was cornered by somebody. It was Rapunzel. She had Darkix like Charming. "What do you want?" he asked angrily. "Nothing… Just stopping you from earning your magic and becoming an Ogreix Knight!" she yelled as she created a huge troll. But then Leah and the others appeared.

"How did you guys know I was in trouble?" he asked Carley as she tried to free him from the vines that held him captive. "I don't think so blind freak!" Rapunzel yelled as the vines grew sharp teeth. "Carley!" he yelled as she was surrounded by the vines and was hurt. Artie couldn't keep the anger in anymore.

"This ends here Rapunzel! I believe in myself so much that I can save my friend!" he yelled as he fought the vines by cutting through them with his sword. They were hurting him but he didn't care. He had to save Carley. "It'll be okay. They're gone!" he told her as the vines vanished and Leah and the others surrounded them. Artie then saw black and passed out. But then magical energy surrounded him. "What's happening to him?" Fiona asked Leah. "I think Artie just earned his Ogreix and became an Ogreix Knight like Snowgre!" she answered her. When Artie opened his eyes, he found himself in a suit of golden armour with a lion symbol on it like his Worchester jersey, a long flowing cape and a katana on his back sheathed. "Wow Artie! You're awesome!" Snow told him.

He wasn't listening as his armoured hand glowed with magic. "Healus!" he said as magic shimmered over her body. "Please let this work. I... love her more than she ever knows." he thought but Fiona could still feel she was alive. "We need to get her to the swamp, okay?" Fiona told them. Artie nodded understandingly. Leah was worried too for her friend like Artie but was trying not to show it. Fiona carried their friend's body to the swamp. Shrek was nervous as he helped them. He was scared. He was Carley's mentor and also creative muse. He helped her feel better when she felt depressed about beng disabled in the mortal world or feeling lonely. "Don't worry. She'll... recover. You'll see." Fiona told him but he was worried. Leah understood as she and Artie joined him. "Look! One of the fangs is in her leg!" Artie told them as Shrek pulled it out gently.. "Oww go easy." they heard her say as her eyes opened. Leah and Shrek were relieved as well as Artie.

"She seems to be recovering well. How is that?" Snow asked them. "It was Artie's magic. It healed her but she's not out of the woods yet." Shrek answered as he put some cold cloths on Carley's smaller leg. Leah saw the other princesses stare at the shortness of the leg. "Guys stop it! It's part of her Sclerosis. She has a curve in her spine and sometimes her back hurts." Leah yelled. "Take it easy Leah. It's no big deal." Snow snickered. "It is to Carley. She's different, okay? In my world she gets treated bad by other mortals who don't understand her. They stare at her and her symbol cane. It's a big deal when you guys start asking about her problems, okay? She thought you were her friends." Leah explained as Carley flinched a little in pain. Doris then saw Snow touch Carley's back and ran her finger down her spine.

"Wow! It's like Quasi's but way better!" she told them but Leah saw tears come from her friend's eyes. Shrek then knelt by her side. "It's okay Carley. It doesn't matter to me that you're disabled and neither does Artie or Leah or Fiona or the other princesses." he said gently, his voice soothing her. "Yeah. Everybody except for Snow." Carley told him softly as her back hurt. It was really sore. She then transformed back into her normal form and the pain eased a little. Snow watched as the teen fell asleep again. Artie noticed that they needed an antidote for their friend. She'd been hurt badly by Rapunzel's vines. "I know how to make one but you guys will have to get the items I need, okay?" Shrek said to them. "Sure we'll do it!" Leah said bravely as Shrek gave them a map of where the items were. Snow noticed the others were giving her the cold shoulder.

"Look I'm sorry about what I did and said! I have no idea what upsets her. Besides we were curious about it." Snow told them. Artie sighed at this. "Yes but you took your curiousity too far. At least the others understood when Leah told them." he said. "Yes. In this realm I was hoping Carley could get confident and this is wrecking everything!" Leah told her. Snow then remembered what Leah had said. "What other problems does Carley have besides her back?" Snow asked. "She has Bardel-Biedl Syndrome. It's a rare genetic condition which affects her whole body. She has stubby fingers because of it with little manual dexterity, Retintis Pigmentosa which is Night Blindess and she lost all her night vision a long time ago as well as tunnel vision. Now do you understand Snow?" Leah explained as the other princesses flew back with the items they needed.

Snow felt guilty at what she'd done eariler. Carley was her friend and she was always nice and willing to help them. "I'm sorry, okay?" she said as tears fell from her eyes as they landed at the swamp...


	5. Strength through Adversity

Strange Magic 

Ch 5

But then somebody showed up. It was Charming. Leah had a feeling he was going to stop them from fiving their friend the antidote. "You won't stop us! You're no match for our Winx!" Fiona told him as she sent a fiery blast of magic that knocked him off his feet. "Artie catch!" Doris yelled as she threw him the sack with things they needed to make the antidote.

"Got it!" he said as he back flipped into the swamp house and landed on the floor. Shrek smiled as he saw Artie. "Did you get everything?" he asked him. "Yes. We've got to hurry! Charming's outside but Fiona and the others are keeping him busy." He answered as he watched his friend make the antidote.

Artie then saw Carley open her eyes. Pain was in them. Artie was worried about this. He'd heard stories from Snowgre of those losing their magic and going to the dark side. He hoped it wouldn't happen to her. He felt different around her. " _Please don't let that happen! You're too special to go evil and destroy everything and those who care about you." _He thought as a tear fell from his eye and hit the girl. "It'll be okay Artie." She said softly.

He nodded as his ogre friend finished making the antidote. Artie watched as she drank it. She felt better. "Thanks guys." She told them. She tried to stand up but fell. Artie caught her. "You're not fully healed yet. Don't worry. I'll help Leah and the others, okay? Just rest." He told her. Carley nodded as she lay back down.

Charming cackled as he prepared to cast his most powerful spell. "What's he doing?" Aurora asked Fiona and the others. "I don't know but it doesn't look good." Fiona told them as they were pulled into the dark vortex and it vanished after they went into it. " _Perfect! I used a banishing spell to send them away from here, Soon I'll take over the kingdom. I shouldn't waste time on the other one in the swamp house or the Worchester Knight. Their magic is weaker than mine!" _he thought as he vanished in a haze of Darkix. Artie had heard that and was worried. "Where did he send them?" he asked himself but then saw Carley's eyes glow. "They're in Aria, my kingdom! I can go there and help them!" she told them excitedly.

"Can you open up a dream portal and send us there?" Artie asked her. "I'll try." she answered as she closed her eyes and thought really hard. Suddenly a mark appeared on her forehead of a star which glowed and a portal appeared. "Alright! I knew you could do it!" Artie said as he approached it. She went through it first and then he followed. Snow and the others were a little worried about the realm Charming had thrown them into. Leah saw the huge purple castle with the pink mist hanging over it and smiled. "What're you smiling about? Do you know where we are?" Fiona asked her.

"Yes I do." she replied to them. "Where are we then?" Rose asked softly. "We're in Aria. It's the kingdom Carley created for herself. But we might need her help." Leah answered them. "Hey guys!" they heatd somebody say and saw Carley and Artie land on the ground beside them. "How did you figure out we were here?" Cinderella asked them. "I could feel your magical aura here and Aria and I are connected to each other so I can sense when other people end up here. I used my powers to open a dream portal here." Carley explained. Leah smiled at her as a stranger arrived. "It's alright. Jen won't hurt you." Carley and Leah said to the others. "How do you know that?" Doris asked. "He's the Ograrian Knight, husband of Ogre Child. They're the two most powerful beings in Aria. They two of the good guys." Carley answered as she and Jen high fived along with Leah.

"How do you know our friends?" Snow asked him curiously. "I know them because they always help out Aria when it's in danger or when dark forces try to take over." the Ogarian Knight answered her. They then saw something approach them. It was an Anger Beast. They fed on the anger from the mortal world and ate it. "Dream Stun!" Carley yelled in her Winx form. Suddenly sparkling blue dust shot out of her hands and surrounded the beast. He then fell to the ground.

"Cool! What did you do to him?" Leah asked her. "I knocked him out. Terrius can get nasty if you make him mad. Let's get out of here." Carley told her. "How're we gonna get out of here?" Doris asked her. "Don't worry. If we combine our powers, we can get out of here." she replied. They then combined their Winx and Leah shot out some of her Ogreix but it wasn't working.

Carley then breathed slowly and unleashed her Winx. Suddenly they began to vanish and ended up back in Far, Far Away. "Yes you did it!" Snow told her. But magical energy surrounded her. As it faded, she had dark blue skin, long black hair but was slender bodied like in her Winx form. "I got my Ogreix!" Carley told them. "Yes! Now we both have Ogreix." Leah told her hugging her as they transformed back into their normal forms.

Artie was already back at the castle. He'd seen they'd returned and was relieved but Charming wasn't. "That half blind teen is testing my patience along with her friends! There must be a way to find her weakness!" he yelled. He saw the other princesses with their boys and smiled. He noticed both Carley and Leah not having any boy friends. He smiled. "That's it." Charming thought as he used his magic to create boy friends that would distract both teens and affect their friendship with the other princesses...


	6. Depressed Girlfriend

Strange Magic 

Ch 6

Charming cackled, as his bait was complete. He'd created two awesome boys for Carley and Leah. "_This'll work. Nothing splits up friends like Love. When they're fighting, I can take over the kingdom." _He thought.

One of them had black spiky hair, green eyes, wore Japanese srtle clothes and was very creative. The other one had purple hair, looked like a skater and was a ninja. "Are you aware of the plan? You're to fall in love with both girls." Charming told them.

"Yes master. We understand." They told him. They sounded like robots when they talked to Charming. Carley and Leah saw the other princesses with the guys they liked but were feeling left out. "It's okay. You don't need a boy friend to be cool. You guys have amazing powers. You're alsi good friends." Rose said to them. But as they walked through the streets, Carley saw a boy sitting by the fountain writing in a note book. He had black spiked hair, slender bodied and wore dark clothes. "Umm… Hi I'm Carley. What're you writing?" she told him. "Cool I'm Haika. Do you like writing and being creative too?" he asked her.

Leah smiled at her friend. "Of course she does. She creates awesome things. I think you two are perfect for each other. Plus you're dressed in Japanese style clothes and she really loves Japanese and Chinese stuff." She told him. "We should hang out sometime. How about later like at that ball in the castle." Haika told Carley. "You mean like on a date? Sure!" Carley replied to him.

Rose saw his eyes glow and wasn't sure if she could trust Haika. Leah then saw a boy stop beside her on a skate board. He looked like a ninja. "Hey I'm Saika. You must be Leah." He told her. "Yeah I am. Do you like Ninjujusitu?" she replied to him. "Sure. I'm a Naruto fan." He answered as he lifted off his cap to reveal a ninja head band.

"Maybe I'll see you later at the ball in the castle, okay?" he told her. "Cool! I'll see you later!" she replied as he skated off. "_I can't believe this is happening! No boy has ever wanted to be with me and now… It's just so awesome!" _she thought. "I don't know Leah." Rose said gently as they met Carley at Subwagon. They needed to get dresses for the ball later. Snow saw Artie was in the gardens drinking tea with her and the other princesses.

He looked depressed. "What's wrong? You look like you got hurt in the chest with a sword." Doris asked him. "It's nothing, okay?" Artie told her sadly. But Fiona wasn't buying that from him. "Come on Artie. You can tell us. What'll transpire here will be just between us, I promise." she said to him. "Okay I'll spill. I know tonight's my birthday ball and all the girls will be trying to date me but they're not what I'm looking for. Besides I already found somebody I like for who she is." he explained. "Who's the lucky girl?" Cinderella asked curiously.

"It's Carley. I know she's different but that doesn't matter to me. I like her for who she is inside." he replied. Fiona smiled at that. But as Haika and Carlet kissed, he faded and all that was left of him was dust. "He's a fake! That doesn't matter. I can still have fun at the ball even if I have no guy to go with." she told herself as she walked into the castle gardens using her symbol cane. Fiona then saw her smile as she saw Artie and he did the same. "I noticed you have nobody to go with you tonight so I... was wondering if you'd go with me and maybe be my Queen?" he told her. "Yes I will! I've liked you since I came here but I thought you'd like some drone than me." Carley replied as they kissed. Leah smiled at that. She'd realised Saika was a fake after they'd kissed. She knew that Artie and Carley would go together like peanut butter and jelly but with no mess.

But Carley was worried because she knew the other girls would be staring at her and her cane and be mean to her. "Don't worry. That wouldn't matter to a guy like Artie. He saw inside of you and he liked what he saw. Those other girls are just jealous and insecure." Leah reassured her as they joined the other girls for tea and scones only Carley had no sugar jam on hers. Fiona could tell she was nervous about the ball. "Don't worry. I was nervous but I got over it." she said gently. "Yeah but you have confidence and I don't." she replied. Fiona understood. "But you feel okay around us, Artie and Leah right? Just keep looking at him while you dance. Everything'll be okay." she told her.

Rapunzel cackled. If she made Carley mess up, Artie wouldn't want her to be his and marry somebody else. Artie then watched as Carley showed herself. She was wearing a black ball gown with long purple gloves and purple nail polish. "You look awesome!" he told her as they hugged. Shrek laughed at that. "It seems Artie found his Queen. I hope the kingdom approves." he said. "Yeah Carley was worried about that too but I reassured that it'll be okay." Fiona replied. As they danced, Carley saw girls make faces and shoot her dirty looks. Artie was angry at that. "Just ignore them." he said as he held up a goblet with wine in it.

"I welcome you to this ball. As you know because I'm King, I must need a Queen. I have found her. Her name is Carley. She comes from another world but trust me, she's perfect to be Queen." he said as Carley made herself known. The others clapped but then Rapunzel made Carley trip and break the glass centre piece. "Do you seriously want a half blind girl to be your Queen? She's probably dumb as well as clumsy." she sneered. Artie watched as the entire kingdom agreed and laughed. Carley then ran off out of the ball room. There was some glass in her hand. Leah was angry at that. She then used her Ogreix to give Rapunzel reallybad acne. Artie laughed as the traitorous princess ran off screaming. "Where's Carley? I want to talk to her." Artie asked Fiona. "She's in her room. She seems really depressed. That was so mean of Rapunzel to do that to her and then say that about her in front of the entire kingdom!" Leah told him. He agreed.

But Carley had ran off where nobody would see her but couldn't see in the dark. She fell down the castle steps and severly hurt her right ankle. Since that was on her short leg, it was very weak. "Oww! It so hurts!" she yelled through tears. Fiona heard that and found her. She then helped her up to her room. "Thanks." she said. "It's okay. Your foot looks really sore. What were you trying to do?" she replied. "Trying to run away where nobody would see or care about a visually impaired loser." Carley answered. Fiona sighed as she closed the door after leaving.

"Good work. Her confidence is destroyed. She'll not dare show her face around the kingdom for a while!" Charming told her. Artie was shocked when he heard that. "I feel... so sorry for her. She needs help." he said. "She needs our help more than ever as well as you. You are her boyfriend. She needs your help more than ours." Snow replied. He nodded as he went upstairs. He opened the door to Carley's room. She was asleep listening to Aly and AJ. "I'm sorry tonight was ruined by Rapunzel but I'm gonna do whatever it takes to help you!" he thought climbing in beside her...


	7. In a World of Darkness

Strange Magic 

Ch 7

Artie was smiling as he saw Carley walk in slowly. Her ankle was in bandages. She seemed depressed. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "I think the entire kingdom would want somebody else to be Queen." She told him sadly. Artie understood as he kissed her.

"_I know you're feeling down about this. I want to help you get back to normal." _He thought as she ate. He then saw the other princesses signal for him to join them in the gardens. "Excuse me. I have to go do… something. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said as he left the dining room.

"What's up that you had to get me out here?" he asked them. "Read this." Fiona said as she handed him the paper. Everybody was quiet until Artie finished reading. "How dare they make fun of her! She may have some sight problems but she's still a human being! Rapunzel's going down!" he yelled as he was about to summon his Ogreix to transform into the Worchester Knight. Fiona stopped him.

"I don't think using your Ogreix on her will do any good." She told him calmly. He noticed something was wrong with her. Her eyes weren't looking at him. He then called for the Royal doctor to examine her. She wondered why he was doing this while the doctor was talking to Artie.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked him. "I'm afraid she has tunnel vision and Retintis Pigmentosa which is night blindess and she'll lose all her night vision and go blind eventually." he said to him. Artie understood as he went to break the news to Fiona..

Carley saw that Fiona was depressed. She wondered what was wrong. "I'm visually impaired like you. The doctor told Artie eariler. I'm afraid." she told the teen. "But why?" Carley asked her. "Because my friends will treat me differently. That's why I don't want anybody to know about this. They wouldn't understand, okay?" she replied. "Yeah I understand. I know what it's like to feel like a freak because you're different." she told the princess. But Snow heard this and was shocked. Why would Fiona hide something as serious as this from those she cared about? "I can't believe she isn't telling us that she's half blind! We wouldn't treat her like a freak if that's why." she thought as she found the other princesses.

They were concerned about Fiona. "Maybe there's a way we can help her feel better about this. We've gotta show her that we still like her for who she is as a person, okay?" Doris said. The others agreed especially Leah. She knew that Carley was visually impaired but was still like a normal teen to her even if others didn't see her friend that way. She went to find Fiona. She was in the gardens sitting by the pond. She was depressed. "Are you okay?" she asked her. "Not really. I'm relishing the few good times I have left with my sight. Because after that, I'll be blind and people will think I'm a freak!" she yelled as tears welled up in her eyes. "Don't worry Fiona when that happens, we won't treat you like a freak. Besides Carley feels like this most times." Leah told her softly. Fiona smiled at her. "Yeah you're right. I'm just afraid, that's all." she replied. Charming had heard that and smiled. He'd found something on Fiona he could use. "I have a feeling you're going to cast a spell on her, aren't you?" Rapunzel asked him.

"Yes. She'll be so depressed when my spell takes away her sight, she'll not have the strength to lead her friends or use her powers!" he answered laughing as he vanished at once.

Fiona was in the living room of the castle talking to the others. She had a crush on Snow and Snow liked her back but they had to hide it from the others because they wouldn't understand. "Maybe there's a way you can still help us if your sight... does leave you." Doris said to her. Snow shot her a look. Charming had made himself invisble so the other princesses or their friends wouldn't be able to see him and ruin his fun. "Let's see how tough you are without your sight Fiona." he whispered as he cast the spell on her. Fiona cried out as all the colours and the faces of her friends vanish. "What's happening? Why can't I see you guys?" she telled sobbing. "Oh no! she lost it already!" Artie yelled. Snow was hugging Fiona trying to calm her down. "Where're you Snow?" she asked her softly. "I'm beside you. I know you can't see right now but it'll be okay. I promise." she told her as they kissed. Artie and the other princesses were shocked as they saw that.

"Take a picture guys. It'll last longer!" Snow yelled at them. "Since when do you and Fiona start liking each other?" Artie asked curiously. "I always have but never realised that until recently. I was her only friend as a child. We met in school." she replied. He understood. "Okay but does Shrek know?" Cinderella asked her. "No we kept how we felt a secret from others because we knew what they'd say. I'm worried for her. Where's Carley?" she explained. "In her room." Artie said. Leah saw the other princesses stare at Snow nuzzling Fiona gently as she fell asleep. "So it looks a little weird but they love each other. Isn't that enough or do you not understand tolerance?" she retorted. "We do. It's just... we have expectations put on us by the kingdom so if they knew, our names would be tarnished." Cinderella explained. "Yes but maybe it's a risk Snow wants to take in the name of Love." Leah told them. Artie smiled at that. Leah always cared about others no matter what they looked like or if they were different. "She's right guys. Maybe being tarnished is a good thing for you. Things need to change in this kingdom." he told them as he went upstairs.

He then went into Carley's room. "Hey. How're you?" he asked her. "Sore but fine other wise. What's going on down stairs? I heard Fiona upset and wondered what was wrong." she replied to him. He smiled at her. "She was diagnosed as visually impaired with the same things as you. Then a while ago, she was suddenly blind. Will that... happen to you?" he explained to her. "Yes but not for a long time. Somebody must've cast a spell on her." Carley replied to him as they kissed. Charming was disgusted by that.

"Soon you'll pay for taking my kingdom away from me!" he thought as he glowed with dark magic.. Rapunzel knew how angry he was. She could understand how he was feeling. She knew what it was like to have her dream taken from her like that in front of the entire kingdom. "Artie you and that freak you call your Queen will pay!" she thought... .


	8. Numb

Strange Magic 

Ch 8

Rapunzel smiled as she appeared in her daughter Lexi's dorm room at a boarding school. Lexi had willowy blonde hair which was tied up in a long braid like her Mom's. She wore a pink dress, was slender bodied.

She had magic too like her Mom. "You want me to help you and Dad stop Artie and his pathetic friends? Sure I'll help. Who's his new Queen that he's so enchanted with?" she told Rapunzel. "Her name is Carley. She has Winx but she's a half blind freak with no confidence what so ever." The bald mother replied. Lexi smiled as they vanished in a haze of magical energy.

Ever since they went into hiding, Rapunzel had given birth to Lexi and had raised her but when she was nine, Rapunzel had married Charming. He had his own child, Rose. Lexi had despised her ever since. "What happened to Rose?" Lexi asked her curiously. "She's joined Carley along with her loser friends and Fiona but Charming made Fiona blind through his magic." She replied to her. "_Sweet! That means I get to take my loser of a step sister down along with her loser friends. They're going to pay!" _the teen thought as she along with her Mom appeared in Far, Far Away.

Artie had helped Carley into the gardens. He saw worry in her blue eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked her softly. "Something bad is afoot. It's to do with Rapunzel." She said. Snow then watched as the girl fell on her back on the grass. They heard cackling as somebody appeared. It was a teenager in a black dress with a black cape. "Who're you to attack our friend like that?" Doris heard Leah yell angrily as she transformed into her Ogreix form with wings. "I'm Lexi, Rapunzel's daughter. You're a loser just by being with these guys. You won't stand a chance!" she told her as she shot a blast of dark magic at her but Leah dodged it.

"Let's help her!" Doris said as she and the others transformed into their Winx forms. Artie saw that as he helped Carley up. "I hope they kick her butt!" he told her. Lexi saw anger in Leah's eyes. "Why be friends with them? They're freaks especially your half blind friend." Lexi told her smiling. "They're cool and my friends. They're full of inner power and beauty, something you and your Mom will never have. You two are evil and ugly within. Don't diss Carley either. Just because she has sght problems doesn't mean she's not a great person." she answered as she hit Lexi with a powerful blast of Winx that made her fall and hit the ground.

"Guys let's combine our powers like before. I bet if we do that, we can take care of her." Leah told them. "Let's do it!" Snow said as she and the others combined their powers into one big attack. But as she was weakened, Lexi shot a blast of magic at Artie but Carley took it for him. He snarled in anger as he saw her clutch her back. It was in mucho agony. Lexi cackled as she faded. "We'll meet again." she cackled. Artie then lifted Carley up gently. "Don't worry. I'm being careful. I'm glad that didn't happen to me. You were brave." he said kissing her. The royal doctor then put some salve on her back and put it in a cast. Fiona felt sad as Snow told her what happened. "I could've helped you guys if I wasn't blind!" she said crying. "I have an idea. What if we combine our powers? It might be able to break the spell on her." Cinderella suggested. "That's a great idea!" Leah told her as they transformed into their Winx and Ogreix forms. They then watched as their combined blast of magic hit Fiona and surrounded her, going into her face. Suddenly all the colours and the faces of her friends returned. "Thank you guys! I can see again! I'm sorry." she said hugging them.

"You're welcome. Carley's in her room in a lot of pain. Lexi was going to hurt Artie but she stepped in and took the pain foor him. Does she normally do things like that in your world?" Snow told both Fiona and Leah. "No not usually. She did it because what she and Artie have is True Love." Leah answered her. Carley then saw Fiona come in.. "Hey I heard about what happened. You like Artie don't you? That's why you took that blast of dark magic for him." Fiona said. Carley nodded. "Yes I do. But nobody would understand." she told her. Fiona then watched as her eyes glowed with Ogreix. "What's happening to you?" she asked herself. "I don't know. Maybe I'm changing." Carley replied to her as magic surrounded her.

When it faded, Fiona saw her friend was an ogre. "Cool! I've always wanted to be an ogre since I realised I... was different." Carley told her. Fiona smiled amazed. Her friend was still slender bodied and in pain. "How is that?" Fiona thought as she went to find the others. Artie then ran upstairs when he heard Fiona tell Snow and the others about what happened. He smiled. "She looks way cuter in this form." he thought as he hugged her. Charming was scared as he felt big bursts of positive energy coming from them. "Why is that? What makes them so... special?" he asked himself.

It was Love. He growled at that. Rapunzel wanted to feel that but never did from Charming. "Maybe he's not the one. Maybe my True Love is out there somewhere justwaiting for me." she thought as she walked out of his lair. Charming wondered what was going on. "I'm sorry Charming but maybe marrying you was a mistake!" she yelled as she left with Lexi.

Charming sank to his knees. He was in shock. How could Rapunzel do that to him? "Love isn't worth this! I never want to feel emotions ever again if this is what Love's worth!" he yelled as he opened a book. Shadowy demons came out of it's pages and went into his heart numbing it so emotions would never stir in it again.

His eyes darkened and he roared loudly. "The next time we meet Fiona, you and your friends won't survive!" he yelled as thunder cracked through the skies...


End file.
